World's Finest Batman & Superman Treatment 23rd
by jdmoores28
Summary: In the cinematic world of Batman Begins and Superman Returns, the two heroes meet for the first time while trying to thwart the dubious alliance of Jervis Tetch, aka Mad Hatter, and a Metropolis politician that Superman recently supported publicly.


WORLD'S FINEST (Superman & Batman)

2/3rds TREATMENT

(7/7/06)

JD Moores

A reformed JERVIS TETCH (Mad Hatter), recently out of Gotham Penitentiary, plots with prominent politician VICTOR WILES to gradually force humanity into tolerance and non-violence through his own unique technology. He does this, letting Wiles take the credit after being elected to several offices, in exchange for a ton of money and legal immunity. The unusually young and successful politician, who is running for Congress, is based out of Metropolis and has the very public and very powerful support of SUPERMAN, the world's only truly accepted and admired superhero worldwide.

In Gotham, BATMAN suspects Tetch and investigates, but finds nothing in Tetch's old hideouts. He does, however, exit the hideout to word of a commonplace jewelry heist, which conveniently occupies him physically and mentally right after having surveyed the hideout – distracting him from thinking about his findings (or lack thereof) and remembering something he might have initially overlooked. The heist is foiled and a new, startlingly young costumed crook is apprehended – the INVISBILE KID. Scared of Batman, he admits under on-the-scene interrogation that he is homeless and lives on crimes committed with the aid of his invisibility skill. He says that his thugs were provided by his employer, who communicated in-person at the same place every time but, save for being immaculately dressed, had no identifying features for keeping his face covered. Batman takes the kid and literally drops him off on the doorsteps of an orphanage run by Dr. Leslie Thompkins.

The masked man in the tux intrigues Batman, but with no other leads and only a petty robbery to connect to him, he decides to put it in the back of his head. He goes on and interrogates Tetch's fellow prisoners but finds only one thing unusual – Tetch was well loved in prison and nobody knew anything of any devious plans to be implemented upon release. This is unusual because Tetch's own psychological records divulge that his technology was initially designed to force people to like him and then, as time went on, to do as he commanded.

Meanwhile, Superman is suspicious of interest in the politician on the part of Luthorcorp, run by Lex Luthor's half-brother LUCAS. Superman's investigation, like Batman's, yields little or nothing. The only odd thing Superman finds is the fact of Luthorcorp's money problem, and this time, the problem isn't that the books are cooked but that they're quite accurate in showing financial problems such as debt and a general shortage of revenue. Even that, though, isn't enough for Superman to go on, even though it might explain the Luthorcorp and Lucas Luthor's interest in Wiles, himself from a wealthy northeastern family. At this point, though, it's only a matter of Superman worrying that his favored-politician Wiles might be used to help Luthorcorp financially under-threat. There's no tie to Lex, either, since Lucas very publicly disowned Lex years ago after the death of their shared father LIONEL.

In Gotham, though, Bruce Wayne is rather suddenly invited to join Lucas Luthor personally on Luthorcorp's annual Friends of the World Cruise aboard the company's only luxury liner, which sets sail from Metropolis. There, reporters CLARK KENT and LOIS LANE are personally invited to go on the cruise and simultaneously cover it in an attempt on the part of Lucas and his company to "mend ties" with The Daily Planet. The paper has been heretofore unafraid to criticize the Luthors in its papers and have gotten away with it relatively unscathed.

This creates a rift between Clark and Lois. Clark, who otherwise puts on an air of suspicion when it comes to Superman, otherwise endorses Wiles and his efforts and clashes with the more skeptical Lane, who suspects that there's a rather ugly ulterior motive behind the campaign, the company and the cruise. She alone, though, has reason – knowing of Lucas Luthor's public endorsement of Wiles, she's also discovered mysterious transactions with a company called Wonderland Industries that she has traced back to Luthorcorp and Lucas himself. The transactions, though, prove to be between dummy corporations. Apparently, Luthorcorp didn't want it on its books and Wonderland Industries exists only on paper and has existed only since the release of Jervis Tetch in Gotham.

In the meantime, Bruce Wayne decides to accept the invitation to the cruise, assuming that something is up, but if he can't find anything as the Batman, maybe he'd have more luck as Bruce Wayne, with access to the tops of all corporate ladders, particularly ones between Metropolis and Gotham. Still, Batman is the one with the bat cave computer technology, and he puts it to good use. Apparently, Lois Lane's columns are sometimes syndicated in the Gotham Globe. After seeing one about by Ms. Lane about "Wonderland Industries" and Luthorcorp's financial troubles in spite of company-proliferated rumors of a new technology they're developing "for the good of mankind," Bruce Wayne – as Batman – e-mails Lois in an effort to get her to send him her information. He knows that she knows more than she is allowed to put into her columns, and swears confidentiality.

Lois initially resists, not wanting to get involved with Gotham's "other' superhero with a dubious reputation. Then, she sees more evidence of Superman's public support of Wiles and decides that Batman may be her only recourse. So, she sends Batman all of her information, but not from the Daily Planet computers. She puts it all on an encrypted disc, then sends it via e-mail attachments from a public library computer terminal under the phony e-mail In the e-mail, Lois makes Batman promise to destroy the e-mail itself after downloading the attachments and says that to investigate further, she and her colleague Clark Kent have accepted an invitation aboard Lucas Luthor's cruise ship. Even before downloading, Batman replies with his oath. As he is downloading, though, he gets a pop-up message about a new virus detected, one called "Brainiac13.2." Within an instant, it goes from a warning to a message of doom – the virus can't be stopped, and all the sudden, every computer in the bat cave goes dead, effectively erasing the download.

Now Bruce / Batman knows something is up. Unfortunately, his Batman persona has been rendered even more impotent than before, so he very quickly prepares as Bruce Wayne for the cruise, and, via his personal laptop, sends a bevy of enthusiastic e-mails to Lucas Luthor hyping Bruce's enthusiasm for the cruise. He is also to utilize the laptop to get into Batman's e-mail and continue downloading the attachment sent by Lois. He hesitates, though, worried that someone might hack into his laptop and find it – and the connection to Batman – but he figures the situation warrants taking such a risk, and he can clean up his tracks later.

In a secret meeting in the confines of a "closed ride" in a Gotham amusement park, a rather frightened-looking Lucas Luthor meets with Victor Wiles and Jervis Tetch, the latter two clearly willing collaborators. Lucas acts like he has the upper hand, demanding an explanation of the technology before he or his company commits to any further transactions, and a promise from Wiles that if elected, he will work with Lucas to bring down the renegade Lex once and for all. Lucas implies, however briefly, that he has heard from Lex and that Lex plans to "ruin him," though he won't say how. And so, with laptop on hand, Tetch proceeds through a PowerPoint presentation to show how the technology, formerly confined to physical confinement, now uses nano-technology dispersed in carbonated water to get into people's heads and "do their things." Lucas initially laughs, but Tetch points out that carbonated water is used all the time, and that Lucas need only corner the rather obscure carbonated water market to get Tetch's things in there. Everyone drinks carbonated water Tetch says, especially in refreshments at political rallies, much like Wiles' in big public arenas. Those rallies could, conceivably, be used as "test markets" for a new brand of cola put out by Luthorcorp, and then the process can expand from there. The technology can begin to take immediate effect. It can also be put into other food and beverage ingredients at a later time. It will render the public docile and more open to Wiles' euphemistic message and to voting for him. Thus, getting elected allows Wiles to grant Tetch the sort of immunity Tetch needs to do whatever it takes, albeit slightly otherwise illegal, to simply use his technology in his own right as an American to "life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness." Lucas seems convinced, but asks what he gets in return? He says his company is in dire straits, his prior public relations woes not entirely overcome, and he's afraid that these dealings will eventually become public and ruin him for good. At that, there is silence. Wiles and Tetch look at each other momentarily, smile, then just say that what Lucas gets out of it is the gratification of helping to elect the first big-business-friendly left-wing independent to office, with all the perks and privileges thereto.

At that, Lucas realizes something is wrong – that answer just came off the top of Wiles and Tetch's dubiously linked heads. He stands up and asks what kind of privileges they're talking about, vowing that his illegal activities end once the technology is dispersed. Tetch announces, then, that he has a friend waiting in the wings, a friend that can either grant him life – or death – depending upon Lucas' cooperation. For personal reasons, that friend won't show his face, but at that moment, a loud and chilling series of laughs erupts from a dark corner of the room. Lucas' eyes widen and he turns to run, but MASKED THUGS intercept him and virtually beat him into submission. Lucas finally relents, but says he has to have time to get medical care to erase signs of the beating so that nobody on the cruise becomes suspicious. With that, the meeting is adjourned.

After the meeting, though, and Lucas' departure, Wiles questions Tetch's friend and his ability to keep a corporate bigwig like Lucas quiet and compliant. As a precaution, Tetch says, he's devised a very small but very powerful explosive to be rigged aboard the cruise ship, and has hacked into the ship's surveillance devices to monitor, from land, all of Lucas' movements and conversations onboard. If Tetch's people sees or hears Lucas try to confide in someone onboard the ship for help, the explosive is activated, and everyone has only a certain period of time to abandon ship, as he puts it, or be incinerated at sea.

On the cruise, the two superheroes meet, first in their human alter-egos, then as superheroes when Superman senses the explosive device being activated and runs into Bruce as Batman, who has switched into superhero mode himself to do some snooping aboard the very large ship. They're not happy to meet, but they have a common goal – save the occupants. They do so, but find no trace of Lucas Luthor or Victor Wiles afterward. After delivering Lois to safety, the two go to a deserted location and talk things out, each anxious to know what the other was doing there. Superman states the obvious – he's from Metropolis and the ship left from Metropolis, and being that it's a Luthor ship, Superman's presence is more than justified. He also adds that with his supervision he knows who Batman is – Bruce Wayne – and says that men with money don't scare him and threatens to expose Batman should Batman interfere with Superman's investigation into Luthor, adding that he came onboard to protect Wiles from Luthor. Batman counters with a rundown of his own detective and deduction skills, and says that he suspects Superman's alter ego but won't name him for now. He goes on to say that since Superman already knows he's Bruce Wayne, Superman should also know that Bruce Wayne was invited to board the cruise by Lucas Luthor. While admitting the Luthor's reputation for criminality, Batman suspects that Lucas' involvement is "more innocent" than some others and motivated by desperation. According to Batman, Luthor may soon become the victim rather than the victor if his leads prove correct and the explosion of the cruise ship is any indication. For now, the two part with the promise to help, not hinder, each other, not as Superman and Batman but as their alter egos, of which only Superman is sure regarding Batman.

As it turns out, Lucas wasn't blown up with the ship as was threatened, but was kidnapped by Wiles and Tetch's thugs onboard just before the activation of the bomb. He is taken back to the amusement park location and told by Wiles and Tetch that in spite of their threat and Lucas' treachery, he's worth more to them alive than dead. Besides which, the audio on the tapes wasn't entirely clear so they don't know exactly how much Lucas divulged. Since the cruise was tied to Wiles' campaign and Luthorcorp's support thereof, it would look bad for Luthorcorp's chief CEO, having recently gone public with vows to run an honest company, to be killed on that ship, especially since everyone knows that the authorities will find remnants of the explosive. Instead, Lucas will return the favor by cooperating with being held hostage for a while until Wiles, not yet in office, uses some of his own family money to help man the hunt for and rescue of Luthor as an olive branch to "the few honest" big-business corporations. Little do they know that the man Lucas may have confided in was none other than Bruce Wayne himself – otherwise known as THE BATMAN!

Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, a stunned but determined Lois Lane receives an apology from Clark Kent, vowing to help Lois expose the Wiles and Luthorcorp connection once and for all. Lois accepts the apology, but says she already has an investigative cohort. Clark asks the identity of Lois' "cohort", but Lois refuses to say, excusing herself rather abruptly to deliver her just-finished report on the cruise to Daily Planet Editor in Chief Perry White. Clark just stands there in the mostly empty newsroom, watching Lois walk away from him. Then, once she's completely out of the room, he nudges her desk, which moves her mouse and gets rid of her computer monitor's screensaver, revealing a reminder that e-mail has just arrived from Clark is busted, though, when he looks up and finds Lois standing there, knowing what Clark has done and visibly angry about it. "Mild-mannered my ass!" Lois begins before chewing out Clark for invading her privacy, but Clark begs her not to get connected with "the Batman." Lois asks why, asks what possible information Clark could have on the Dark Knight, who operates in a city several hundred miles south of them. Clark just says that he was in Gotham during his 5-year soul-searching expedition and learned things about the lines Batman crosses from time to time to get what he wants. Clark also says he knows about how the authorities in Gotham have basically been forced through fear and the influence of one renegade cop LIEUTENANT JAMES GORDON to go along with it. Lois says it's too late anyway, since she has referenced "the Batman" in her coverage of the explosion and done so in a positive manner. Then, she leaves the offices.

At campaign headquarters, Wiles is reading The Daily Planet and reads Lois' coverage of the explosion, mentioning Batman and Gotham City. He immediately calls Tetch and asks if Tetch knows about the "new problem." Tetch says he knows how to deal with the Batman, but that Wiles needs to deal with Lois himself. Wiles laughs, saying that Batman is the real threat, but Tetch reminds him that Batman, like Lois, is only a human, not superhuman like Superman, and that Wiles should not underestimate their fellow "mere mortals."

In Gotham, Batman follows up his own leads. Based on information Lois gave him about Wonderland Industries – or what little of it he could retrieve after the computer failure -- and connecting the name to Tetch's former infatuation with Alice in Wonderland, Batman seeks to apprehend Tetch once again and expose the plot. To do so, though, he must again be Bruce Wayne. With prior ties between the reformed Luthorcorp and Wayne Enterprises, Bruce sets up a meeting with Tetch on the basis of congratulating the former criminal in his rehabilitation. He also seeks to help him put his technical knowledge to good use by meeting with him to see if a small Wayne Enterprises investment in Tetch might be a good idea. Tetch accepts, but only because he wants to get out of Bruce everything that Luthor might have told him on the ship. The two set the date.

In Metropolis, Lois gets a call to meet with Victor Wiles, who claims feelings of responsibility for the cruise ship tragedy since he accepted help from Luthorcorp and wants to make it up to Lois by granting Lois an exclusive interview. Lois says she'll think about it and Wiles says not to take too long. She tells White about the offer and how she doesn't want to go, but White forces her to accept. So, that same day, she calls back at one of Wiles' campaign headquarters to confirm her acceptance. The date is set – it's the same date as the Wayne / Tetch meeting.

Obviously Batman is aware of the Wayne / Tetch meeting, but not of the Wiles / Lane meeting. Superman, though, also being Clark Kent and close to Lois professionally, knows of the Wiles / Lane meeting and through journalistic sources in Gotham – recruited for inside information on Wayne Enterprises, which Clark regards with almost as much suspicion as Luthorcorp – knows about the Wayne / Tetch meeting. He quickly does some research on Tetch, then tries to figure out how to stake out both meetings without endangering one by putting disproportionate effort into saving the other.

To do so, Superman first pays a visit to Batman. Knowing he's Bruce Wayne, and with x-ray vision, it doesn't take Superman long to find the bat cave below Wayne Manor. With few other options, Alfred admits Superman (not Clark Kent) into the cave for he and Batman's second conference. Superman, who arrives as Bruce / Batman is trying to fix the computers, tries to convince Bruce to call off the meeting, using the excuse that Batman is only a mortal human and might be outnumbered if cornered and trapped. Batman counters by accusing Superman of blind faith in a corrupt politician, saying that Wiles is the real mastermind behind all of it. He says that Superman, with his power, could have probably caught Wiles in something and prevented things from going any further while the plan was still in an infantile stage. Batman says that even though he can't be sure, he suspects that Superman is really Clark Kent. Batman states that if true it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. Lois Lane, a famous reporter from the paper, is always saved and even helped in investigating by Superman. That being the case, it had to be someone inside The Daily Planet, and who better to have the inside scoop on Lois than her partner, the mild-mannered Clark Kent, whose workload and by-line seems considerably smaller in spite of comparable tenure. Batman ends by saying that though he can't prove it now, it's only because he hasn't investigated it yet, making the Wiles / Tetch scheme his primary focus. Afterwards, though, Batman swears he could solve the secret and confirm his suspicion.

Without admitting to Batman's accuracy of deduction, Superman pleads a truce between the two. Superman says that he could have justifiably reigned in Batman any time because of some of Batman's techniques, but he didn't because he knew, deep down, Batman served the same thing Superman did – justice. Superman says that the difference between them is motivation, that they're both orphans of a sort, but that Batman is motivated by distrust and hatred while Superman chooses to love mankind and want to see the good in people, hence his support of Wiles. He cites Wiles' campaign of world peace and tolerance. Batman calls Superman's concern touching but says that Superman doesn't really know what it's like to actually BE a human being. The "real world" to Superman is not what it is for everyone else, Batman says. To humans, the real world is essentially a constant struggle to at least maintain the status quo in peaceful areas of the world even if it has to be done via the lesser of two evils when it comes to modus operandi. Superman concedes and excuses himself with the promise that he'll be there for Batman / Bruce if needed, but with the plea that Bruce / Batman be careful and try to find more reasons to live in the world that Batman suffers so much to protect. Otherwise, Superman says, Batman will be the one needing a hero more than anyone else – to save him… from himself. With that, Superman leaves.

Bruce Wayne is in his room a short time later, in introspective mode, thinking as he stares at a bedside photo of his parents. In walks Alfred, who reminds him of his business meeting. Bruce takes the time with his butler and closest friend to confide in him, telling him that Superman called both of them orphans. Bruce speculates out loud how Superman, not having any blood family on Earth, being an alien and constantly having to suppress who he really is most of the time, could have such an optimistic and compassionate attitude towards the world while Bruce's is hard-edged and angry. Alfred points out the difference by indicating that, based on what little he knew of Superman, the Man of Steel was an infant when sent to Earth and had the benefit of being raised by more than normal, loving, adoptive parents. Bruce, on the other hand, knew and loved his parents when he watched them gunned down, for no apparent reason other than desperation in theft, and that to compare the experiences of both would be comparing apples to oranges. However, Alfred reassures Bruce that he is a hero, and that his childhood friend was right – it isn't his inner anguish and turmoil that defines him or the Batman. It is what he does as Batman, saving people from the darkness, and as Bruce Wayne, using his wealth and power to reflect light during the day, which defines him in the end. Bruce thanks his butler and leaves for the meeting.

The two meetings, one in Metropolis and the other in Gotham, are on the same day at the same time. To the best of his ability, Superman – high in the stratosphere – flits back and forth between the two cities trying to keep tabs on both meetings.

His first concern is Lois with Wiles. Their meeting starts out cordially, and Wiles even encourages Lois to record the conversation. Wiles begins the conversation by apologizing outright for the cruise incident, and says that while the investigation is still underway, he feels responsible. He knows politics and knows that anyone in his position with his devotion to his party's ideology has enemies and enemies with the money and resources to go to such lengths. He expresses his care for Metropolis, which he calls his home and then starts talking about his campaign. As he talks, Lois' cell phone beeps. She excuses herself to take the message and goes to a corner – as it turns out, it's only a text message, but listed urgent. It reads: LUCAS LUTHOR IS OFFICIALLY DECLARED MISSING! She returns and allows Wiles to finish what he was saying. Then, he asks if she has any questions, and her first question is, "Would you describe your campaign's relationship with Luthor Corp?"

Meanwhile, Wayne Enterprises security ushers Jervis Tetch into the lush office of Bruce Wayne, who greets Tetch with a smile and hand shake, dismisses security, then himself ushers Tetch over to a couple of cushioned chairs in the corner of his large office. Tetch asks what this is about and Bruce gets to the point. He says he found out about Tetch's reputation for good behavior in prison and wanted to help him out upon his release, knowing how difficult it must be for ex-convicts to get back on their feet – legally – even with the best of intentions. Tetch, nervous and showing it, thanks Bruce and asks why and how Bruce wants to help? Bruce replies that based on what he knows of Tetch's technology, there might be a better use for it, perhaps in changing the synaptic impulses of people severely depressed. Bruce also says that if Tetch were willing to cooperate, he'd fund the work. Tetch's eyebrows raise and he calls it an intriguing proposition, but that he's already found resources to help him get back on his feet. Besides, Tetch says he doesn't think he'll be staying in Gotham much longer. At that, Bruce smiles, then asks what Luthorcorp has offered him in money and for what use of his technology, following it up with a request to be given a chance to counter the offer with an offer of a higher amount. At that, Tetch goes silent.

Meanwhile, Wiles is dismissing his Luthorcorp alliance to Lois Lane as being a case of a previously bad company wanting to restore consumer confidence by publicly backing someone of integrity rather than using its money and power to screw people over. Lois then asks how Wiles escaped the explosion aboard the cruise ship, noting a lack of details in the news reports. She says she was aboard, too, and didn't see Wiles escape. Wiles counters by saying he was rescued by the lifeguard, then assumes out loud that Lois, too, was rescued by lifeguard. Lois then asks where Lucas Luthor is. Wiles, slow on the uptake and obviously nervous, says that he doesn't know, but will use all his resources to help in the manhunt to find him. Lois acts surprised, saying she didn't expect it would take a manhunt to find a billionaire like Luthor and asks why Wiles would think it would. Wiles doesn't answer – he's cornered and he knows it. Lois flips open her cell phone and accesses the text message she got, which is in bold letters and clearly has that day's date and the time of a just a few minutes ago on it. She turns it towards Wiles to see, saying she just got that a few minutes ago and being from the Daily Planet, she often gets news tips before even the TV stations. Then, she repeats her question and asks why Wiles thinks it will take a well-funded manhunt to find the billionaire. With that, Wiles smiles, eyeing Lois. He says he understands Lois' concern and would like to clear things up, but first, offers Lois a drink. He says he doesn't keep alcohol in the office, but does keep seltzer. Without waiting for an answer, he goes over and pours her a glass, but before giving it to her, he takes a small vial out of his inner suit coat pocket and pours its contents into the glass, which disappear with the fizz. Then, he walks over and hands Lois the glass, telling her to enjoy the drink while he explains himself.

(TO BE CONTINUED…)


End file.
